Decommission
by fireball312
Summary: Fanny has decommissioned many operatives during her career. This one, however, proves to be a different experience. How will she respond to this individual's attitude before and after procedure?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first KND fic, so I hope you all enjoy it.**

**If there's anything you think that needs to be fixed, constructive criticism is accepted. Other than that, please read and enjoy.  
><strong>

"Move yer lazy rump, _teenager_!" Fanny barked, standing behind the now thirteen year old operative with her mustard gun pointing into his back. Evidently, she was taking him to the decommissioning chamber.

Expecting this day with the treatment he'd receive by the redhead, the operative did not oppose or resist Fanny's adamant pushes and shoves. Though he did not slack or drag his feet, Fanny insisted on finding some bizarre reason to yell at him for slowing down.

"Stupid boy," The girl growled. "Always lollygagging 'cause they don't wont to listen to me. Well ya know whot? Too bad!"

The operative went on, ignoring her rude calls and inaccurate accusations. He proceeded forward with his posture erect, head held high, and face calm and blank. Whatever would be happening now he would not remember in an hour, so there was no use in getting worked up.

They continued down the hall, passing by the supreme leader, who was conversing with a handful of operatives. As involved as she appeared to be, the supreme leader seemed distracted by the usual sight of Fanny dragging a thirteen year old operative to the decommissioning chamber.

"Numbuh 86," The supreme leader called.

"Sir," Fanny saluted, beckoning the 'teen' to halt.

"What are you doing with Number 31 – he's not thirteen yet."

Normally Fanny would roll her eyes, but being in the presence of the supreme leader compelled her to hold her composure and respond appropriately. Plus, being that the supreme leader was a girl, Fanny had a higher tolerance for her occasional ignorance. Had it been anyone else, boy or girl, she would have snapped back.

"Today is June 4," Numbuh 86 replied. "If you check his information, June 4 is his birthday and he is now thirteen."

A bit surprised, the supreme leader looked at the boy. "Harry, is that true?"

"It is," Harry replied. "Don't worry about me, Numbuh 362, I'll be fine. I just won't remember any of this, that's all."

"You're certainly brave, dude," One of the operatives with Numbuh 362 commented.

"Alright," Fanny cut in. "Enough chit-chat. Only Numbuh 362 can speak to this operative right now! I suggest ya keep yer mouth shut, Numbuh 60!"

"Just trying to give him courage," Numbuh 60 replied exasperatedly. "Keep your kilt on sister."

Being Fanny, she had to snap back. "SHUT UP YA STUPID BOY!"

Rolling his eyes, Numbuh 60 deliberately turned his back on her. Had he not been busy speaking with the other operatives and the supreme leader, he would've stalked down the hall and found something to occupy his time. But now he was confined in a very spacious location with Fanny's uncontrollable anger constantly taking up room.

"Let me just say goodbye to Harry," Numbuh 362 requested, approaching the thirteen year old operative. "He's my cousin."

"And ya didn't know today was his birthday," Fanny snapped, realizing that she had just spoken back to her supreme leader. Luckily, Numbuh 362 was too busy bidding farewell to her cousin.

"It's not like I'm going to forget you, Rachel," Harry coolly assured his cousin. "I'll see you tonight at my birthday party, but I just won't remember this." He indicated the walls of the moonbase with his head.

Again, had it not been Rachel, Fanny would've ripped the two apart and dragged Numbuh 31 by his collar to the decommissioning chamber. Being the case that it was Rachel, her supreme leader, she bit her lower lip and paced around impatiently while the two spoke for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally, the two broke up.

"See ya," Rachel said solemnly.

"Tonight," Harry smiled, causing a smile on his cousin's lips, despite the slight pain and grief she was experiencing.

"Alright, alright!" Fanny cut in, nudging the teen with her 'gun'. "Get yerself moving. You are scheduled for decommissioning and I intend to get that done!"

"Too bad you aren't so proactive with your homework," Harry taunted, remembering that when he was younger, Fanny and Rachel would procrastinate on their assignments.

In response, Numbuh 31 received a hard jab in the back from the mustard gun's tip. It didn't hurt too much; it was just annoying.

Once again he found himself walking down the halls of moonbase, continuously being yelled at by the girl behind him. Very few times did Harry actually hear her _speak_ during his times as an operative. At such times, she actually had a nice voice, which made her seem approachable. But her constant yelling would ward off anybody on her bad side – which was not a challenge to accomplish.

Numbuh 86 was tired of finding excuses for yelling at Harry, but she couldn't just quietly lead him to the decommissioning chamber. Because she was Fanny, she had to keep yelling. But in order to keep yelling, she needed someone to either oppose her or do something stupid. Harry did neither.

"Why are ye so quiet?" Fanny barked, sick of listening to her thoughts when she was doing her job.

Harry shrugged, his back towards her. "Nothing for me to say. Why, you need someone to talk to?"

"Not to a _boy_," Fanny retorted.

"Alright then, I'll keep quiet," Harry answered, not even turning back to see Fanny's face change to the color of her hair. She fought to contain her anger.

Finally they reached the decommissioning chamber, where four seats were aligned in a circle, facing outwards. Harshly, Fanny pushed Harry towards one of the chairs. Obediently, Harry sat down and allowed himself to be strapped – not that he would want to escape. He had no other options.

Like a drill sergeant, Fanny paced around before the teen, hands behind her back.

"Alright, listen up," She began, looking at Harry, expecting to either see a face growing white with fear, red with anger and determination, or drooping with sadness. But the girl saw neither.

"This is the decommissioning chamber," she explained. "In a few moments ya will lose yer memory. Ya will no longer recall anything about the Kids Next Door."

Still Harry remained stoic.

Fanny felt herself irritated by Harry's calm disposition. Certainly by now he should be afraid. Why wasn't he? She had grown so used to operatives fighting her or at least opposing the fact that they had to be decommissioned. Harry's compliance nearly frightened her.

"I'm ready," Harry said, perching himself upright, waiting for the procedure to begin.

"Ah don't understand," Fanny shook her head. "Why ye so calm? Hello, yer being decommissioned within minutes. Aren't ya goin' ta at least feel something?"

Harry looked up at Fanny and looked at her straight in the eye. "I do feel something, Number 86. But you know what? As a cadet I knew that on my thirteenth birthday I'd be sitting in the decommissioning chamber like I am now. When I became an operative, I accepted that fate. And plus, with you as the head of decommissioning, why bother running away? You'd hunt me down and I'd be wasting my efforts and dignity trying to get away from you.

"Life may be different and I am upset that in an hour from now I won't be remembering what I'm telling you now. But you will. You will remember what I'm saying. I'll be going to bed tonight not remembering this conversation, my experiences, and even some things I love and hate. But I accept that. I do not like it and I certainly am not excited about being decommissioned."

Fanny broke the eye contact. His words ran through her ears into the very core of her essence. She tried to shake off the feeling, but the power in his words would not leave, and she knew they were true.

"Ya certainly are no longer a kid," she growled, tapping her finger uneasily on the handle of her weapon. "Because ye are speaking like a wisenheimer."

"Better than sounding ignorant," Harry retorted. "Listen Fanny, we get older; that's life. There's growing up and becoming an angry and malicious adult, but there's growing up and maturing."

"Both are evil," Fanny snapped.

Harry shook his head. "What's wrong with maturing?"

"It's a grown up word, that's whot's wrong!"

"You are so blind," Harry sighed, dropping his head. He lifted his face to look at Numbuh 86 straight in the eyes. With all the courage he could muster, and knowing that this may be the last he would say before being decommissioned, he spoke his thought:

"Now I see why you do not have any friends. And you know what else? It's kids like you who grow up to be adults like the villains we have now!"

Shock was Fanny's first reaction, which was quickly enveloped by anger. Parts of her wanted to slap Harry so hard that he would pass out before the decommissioning procedure. No! She wanted to decommission him now – make him regret for what he dared utter. But then, how would he regret if he could not remember?

Tears were fighting to breach out of her eyes, but she managed to keep them at bay with a few blinks of her eyes.

"Alright, ya stupid boy, ye are going to be decommissioned right now!" She turned around to another operative and signaled him with a wave of her hand. "Start the procedure. NOW!"

Saluting, the operative pushed a few buttons and twisted a couple of knobs.

Harry erected himself, watching as a television screen descended before him. For a split second, the teen looked at his reflection, relishing his last moments of his memory before he would lose it. It was not enough time before the plunger protruded out of the screen, distorting his reflection and crashing into his face.

The rubber squeezed against the flesh on his face and plunged him back and forth. A little bit of Harry wanted to fight to keep his memory in check, but he knew he should refrain. As the plunger pulled away from his face, it took his memories with it.

**I hope you all liked it! I am planning to add a second chapter, which will conclude the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter Two - the final Chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Normally Fanny would simply move on after decommissioning an operative when the age came. But now, the head of decommissioning found herself mentally and emotionally stuck while she physically wandered aimlessly around the halls of the moonbase. No one bothered inquiring on her well being, lest she'd snap out of her small trance and yell until her voice grew hoarse.

She could not get Harry's words out of her head, which stung her like a needle in a doctor's office. It was painful, but she could not shake off the heaviness of his truth.

_Now I see why you don't have any friends…_

Yes, at her sleepover she confessed that she had no friends. That was true, and no one was surprised about that fact – not even her.

_It's kids like **you** that grow up to be who grow up to be adults like the villains we have now…_

The second part of his statement was what hurt even more. She knew that there had been both decommissioned and not decommissioned operatives that had turned against the Kids Next Door once they became thirteen. Would she do the same when her time came? Not all operatives became villains, but did she really have what it takes to be evil? Whether or not it would actually happen, it still resonated in her as potential truth.

Why did the truth hurt? Why was this the truth? Truth should be everything she wanted to hear, believe, and accept. And why was she affected by words of a teen, the one step between a kid and an _adult_? As a teenager, Harry's words should be meaningless. Alas, she knew that it wasn't the case.

Still lost in her thoughts, Fanny continued to walk around, her eyes unreadable and parallel to her feet. None of the operatives bothered to decipher how she was feeling. They kept their focus on their own business except for one…

"You okay?"

Fanny had no motivation to snap in response. Instead, she responded to the source of the voice without looking to see who it was.

"Yeah – Ah'm okay," She sighed, a glassy glaze over her eyes.

The voice urged on. "You don't seem yourself, Number 86."

This time Fanny bothered to see who it was. "Numbuh 362, sir, Ah have decommissioned Numbuh 31, also known as Harry McKenzie. Right now Ah have sent him back to earth where he shall be preparing for his thirteenth birthday party."

Rachel shook her head. "Is there a reason why you are reporting to me about my cousin? I know what happened to him."

The redhead felt herself growing uneasy. "Ah don't know – just figured you'd like to know. Ya did seem unhappy with him being out of the Kids Next Door."

"I am," Rachel replied. "I'll miss him. I still have Harvey, but it's not complete without Harry. The three of us would have something to talk about."

Fanny saw the small pain in Rachel as she grew nostalgic. Even with her brothers, Fanny never had a fond memory to reminisce. If anything, she remembered how angry she was with anyone, constantly yelling and mocking – sometimes even becoming slightly violent.

Rachel wrapped an arm around Fanny, reading the redhead's confused expression. "Do you miss Harry?"

"He's the last person Ah would miss," Fanny retorted, gazing angrily towards her feet.

Grinning, Rachel knew that the girl was lying. "Listen, his birthday party is tonight. Would you like to come?"

"Why would Ah be interested in coming?"

"Figured I'd ask," Rachel replied.

"Hey sis!" Harvey called from down the hall, running towards Rachel at full speed.

Rachel regarded her brother with a casual smile. "Hey Harvey. What's up?"

"Mom just called," The boy panted. "She says that she wants us home to help Harry set up for his party."

"Alright, I'll be ready in a minute," Rachel replied, releasing her hold on Fanny. "As you heard, I gotta head home. You sure you don't want to come?"

Fanny only snarled.

"Come on, Rachel," Harvey urged, his tone growing annoyed.

Numbuh 362 looked back at Fanny. "Well, I'll see you later." She turned to her brother. "Okay, let's go." They headed down the hall.

"Alright, alright!" Fanny called after the blonde haired girl. "Ah'll come."

Teenagers.

There were teens _everywhere! _Oh yeah – that was because this was a teenager's birthday party.

Fanny felt awkward as she sat on one of the chairs in the living room of Harry's house, where the party took place. The only reason why she knew Harry was because he was a KND operative. Aside from that, he was just a relative to her supreme leader. Being that Rachel was a cousin, she could not possibly feel out of place at a family member's party.

The redhead sat on a chair, a dish of food in her hands. Normally a plateful of popcorn, candy corn, potato chips, and ice cream would stimulate her taste buds and busy her with eating as opposed to being lost in her thoughts. Right now, however, eating was really the last thing she wanted to do. So, she just settled the plate on a nearby table and hoped someone would throw it out.

As she sat awkwardly by herself, watching Rachel and Harvey converse with family members, Fanny started planning to find an excuse and leave. Being polite was not her forte, but somehow she could not be rude and just leave. Something inside compelled her to at least wish Harry a happy birthday and just say she was needed back home for reasons he didn't have to know.

So, she rose from where she sat and looked around for the birthday boy. She grew uncomfortable and slightly angry as she waded through teenagers and adults until she noticed Harry standing by the table, over his cake.

The cake was breathtaking. It was a large sheet cake decked in rich chocolate frosting. Around the edges white frosting ruffled in beautiful designs and a flower occupied each corner. But these flowers were not small and simple. They looked very real, pedals that could almost smell like a garden and the middle nectar looking as though a bee could land in it.

Right in the middle, a professionally calligraphy writing, spelling out _Happy Thirteenth Birthday Harry_, spread across the whole top of the cake. Around the letters were a myriad of colored sprinkles that gave the cake such a vivacious and tasty effect. Instantly, the young girl found herself drooling as Harry's parents lit the candles.

Everyone, including Fanny, started chanting the happy birthday tune.

Once the song concluded, Harry thought for a minute and then blew out the candles. With a smile on his face, he took the knife and happily began slicing the cake, handing the plumpest and most delectable portions to his guests, family, and friends.

The first pieces went to his parents, as Harry thanked them for baking the cake. The next went to his family and then his friends.

As he cut the cake, Fanny could not take her eye off the gorgeous pink flower that sat on a bed of green leaves by one of the cake corners. Somewhere inside she wished she would have that piece, but she tried forcing herself to skip the cake, say goodbye to the birthday boy, and leave.

She approached Harry, feeling uncomfortable to interrupt him while handing out the cake. Instead, she decided to wait until he was finished. She found her original seat and sat back down. All the guests smiled happily as they ate the cake, and Fanny certainly wished that she was consuming such a scrumptious treat.

Once again, the guests all resumed their conversations and Fanny felt left out. Even Rachel seemed preoccupied with her family members to even notice the redhead. Well, thought Fanny, it was a special event for Rachel – why would she want to interfere and ruin it for her?

"Hello, Fanny."

The girl jerked in surprised and looked up at the owner of the voice. Harry stood before her, a plate of cake in his hand. The cake, Fanny noticed, contained that beautiful pink flower. Of course he would have that piece, being that it was his birthday and all.

"Hi," Fanny replied meekly.

Harry sat down beside her. "How are things going by you?"

"What things?" Fanny asked, knowing that Harry couldn't be implying the Kids Next Door. He was decommissioned after all.

"School, family, life," Harry replied. "Anything exciting happening to you?"

The girl shrugged. "Ah don't know."

Harry patted her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Whot makes ya think Ah'm not okay?"

"Your expression," Harry answered calmly. "You looked so down during the whole party. I've wanted to come cheer you up, but you looked like you needed some time to yourself. I hope it's okay if I'm here now."

Half of Fanny wanted to tell him to bug off, but she did feel better to have some company.

"It's fine," she replied.

"I don't think you get a piece of cake, did you?"

She shook her head.

He handed her the plate in his hand. Fanny just stared in shock as the plate hovered in front of her.

"This piece made me think of you," Harry stated, noticing Fanny's shocked expression. "I want you to eat it – and I want you to enjoy it."

Fanny was speechless as she accepted the dessert.

"But… why?" She inquired.

Harry didn't answer; he just smiled and encouraged her to take a bite.

"Unless you don't want it," he said. "You don't have to eat it."

Why was Harry being so kind to her, especially after how she treated him earlier that day?

Just then, Fanny felt a large shadow loom over her. The energy emanating from the person behind her gave the redhead an uncomfortable feeling. And she knew, from the deepest pit in her stomach, who that was.

Harry frowned as he looked at the individual.

"No Cree," He asserted. "I know what you want."

"Come on," the familiar voice of Cree answered back. "You are old enough now. We are very interested in recruiting you."

"And I'm not interested in joining," Harry responded. "Right now is not the place to be discussing this. Would you like some cake? There's plenty left."

Cree snorted. "Uh… no thanks. Cake is a childish food for snot-nosed brats like _her_."

Fanny tensed at Cree's remark and spun to face her with a harsh glower. She tightened her fists and prepared to attack.

Harry rested a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Come on, Fanny. Let's show Cree who is the more mature one. Don't waste your energy on being angry with her."

Normally, such a statement would cause Fanny to interpret that as something a grown up would say, which would be considered an evil statement. But hearing it after what Harry had said to her earlier that day, Fanny soon realized what the teen had meant. Perhaps growing up and maturing were not so bad. His statement struck a chord somewhere inside her.

So, unlike the usual Numbuh 86, Fanny swallowed her anger. Her eye still twitched as she apprehensively turned away from the teen behind her and refocused her attention on the teen before her.

But this teen, Harry, Fanny then realized, was not like any other teen she had ever seen (aside from Maurice, which she still was oblivious to his false decommissioning).

With a snooty grunt, Cree huffed off, her nose in the air. "Don't think this is over, McKenzie! We'll be back for you!"

It was too difficult to ignore the teenager, and it took every ounce of energy for Fanny not to lose her cool and make a scene at the party. Harry noticed Fanny's clenched fists and tight jaws.

"Don't mind her," He chuckled, trying to keep the atmosphere calm. "Ever since earlier this afternoon, she has been bugging me to join this Teens Next Door business. Supposedly it's an organization against kids."

Fanny's anger somehow changed its manifestation. She was still equally as made as she was beforehand, but it seemed less explosive and more disciplined. Maybe it was because Harry's calm temperament integrated her for the moment. Her anger for the Teens Next Door flickered inside her heart, but somehow, she was open to ask questions about Harry's opinion – being that she saw he was against the organization.

"Do ya wont to join?" She asked.

Harry shook his head. "No way! It's a kid hating club, and why would I have anything to hate about kids? They're humans. You're a human being; I'm a human being; my parents are human beings. Why should there be a conflict between us? Anyways, I wouldn't want to battle against my cousins, Rachel and Harvey, and their friends like you."

Fanny's anger melted quicker than she ever thought possible. People have tried flattering her before, but that was so she would not knock their blocks off. Harry was just making a genuine statement, and that touched Fanny.

"Ya really don't want to fight against me?"

"I like you, Fanny," Harry stated, patting her shoulder. "I know you can be temperamental, but that still doesn't take away from the fact that you've got a good soul underneath it all. I saw it when you would come over and play with Rachel when we were younger."

That was very different than what he told her earlier that day.

"Ah hope that Ah don't become like Cree and hate kids when Ah get older. Or even worse: Be evil like Father."

Harry stared at her quizzically. "What makes you think you will?"

The redhead sighed. "Ya've seen meh around, acting all angry and mean. Is that what it takes to make someone an evil adult? Especially since me daddy is the notorious Mr. Boss. Ah love him and all, but Ah don't wont to follow in his ways."

Harry thought for a minute.

"Did someone say something to you?" He asked. "Because I don't think you conceived that thought on your own."

Fanny nodded. "It wos ya… Ah mean, ye and Ah got into a fight a while ago and ya said that it was kids like meh that grow up to be evil adults. Is that true?"

Harry pondered. "Strange, I don't remember ever saying that."

"Ah do," Fanny replied, remembering that it was only earlier that day he actually said it.

"Hmm," Harry mused. "But I'm not surprised that I would say something like that. Well, then, to answer your previous question, it's up to you. You are very intense, but that does not mean you can't change. You just have harsher inclinations. But with the right mindset and you hang with the right crowd, which I see you do," He indicated Rachel with a glance, "I think you'll be okay."

Fanny was relieved to hear some validation. "Ya really believe in me, don't ya?"

"I believe in anybody," Harry replied. "Everyone's got potential. Even you. That's why I like you, Fanny. You have a lot of potential."

For the first time that evening, Fanny smiled.

"Wow… Thanks…" She said, blushing from the compliment. "And thanks for the cake. Ah can't wait ta taste it."

"Enjoy it," Harry said, standing up. "It was good talking to you. I'll see you around."

"See ya," Fanny waved goodbye as Harry attended to his other guests.

Fanny gently took the fork that lied on the plate beside the slice of cake. As she placed a piece in her mouth, her taste buds cherished the delectable flavor. But she also tasted something different; she tasted the words of a teenager. And now she learned that growing up was not so bad.

If done properly, aging actually brought wisdom.


End file.
